


you watch him fall.

by loveworn



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Second person POV, just a short character study i wrote for class abt ahsoka when anakin fell to the dark side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveworn/pseuds/loveworn
Summary: "You watch him fall, and you know there is nothing but concrete waiting to meet him."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	you watch him fall.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short character study I wrote for my Short Stories class, enjoy!

You watch him start to fall, and you know there is nothing but concrete waiting to meet him. No quiet, soft ocean to disturb, no gentle bed of grass, there is nothing to anticipate but the harsh slam of bones. And you watch that darkness behind his eyes, once a glimmer, become the smoke of a forest fire, choking everything around it, leaving nothing behind. Is he even who he once was? Is there even anything left to save? Anything left to break at the end of that long fall?

Could you save him if you tried?

If you had seen the signs earlier, looked past your own little world? Love was blinding, no matter what form it took, red flags just look like flags in rose-tinted glasses after all. And love was going to consume him; it would take everything with it, even the stories you had yet to hear, had yet to write. A page left empty is a tragedy within itself. He wants more than the world could ever give him, more than will ever be within his grasp.

He was like a brother to you, and now he would be nothing more than a footnote in a history book, a tragedy noted in a brief paragraph, an atomic bomb with the crater filled with cement as quickly as it is created.

You’d thought, for a moment, perhaps she could save him, perhaps she would be enough. Her, with her gentle nature, an expression that settled you even in your guiltiest moments, a manner that righted worlds turned upside down so easily. You’d seen, around corners, the way her hand would hold his face saw the way that eyes met and created something you were unsure if you would ever know, something you had never thought possible for people like you.

But, there it was, and you had thought he was safe with her, you had thought she could be enough, perhaps underestimated your importance, or in your selfishness, decided that your wants were more than his needs. And wasn’t that against everything you knew? To put yourself first? Weren’t you meant to be selfless, detached? But you couldn’t be, he’d groomed you for independence for so long now, there was never going to be another outcome.

Was it good enough? Did it explain enough? Did it make it better?

The questions would never stop, but you would never know the answer. You had left. She was not enough to keep him in the light, and now the entire world would be plunged into darkness, grief and loss would colour the skies, you knew this. You had felt her leave, wondered where she went when she left this planet, but you would never know, you had to stay, you had to fight to bring the light back into the skies, not this burning brightness that stole details from surroundings, but that perfect sunrise kind of light, making the world look like a painting, something beautiful, something worth living in.

You knew he would no longer see it that way, he would see the world as something to suffer with him.

He had never learned to let go, he held so tightly onto what he loved, he had held you so tight it felt like your bones might snap in two, and you had broken yourself and him in your search for freedom. She had been content to be held, held him tightly too, but she had slowly loosened her grip over time, trying to show him it was ok, and now you can see him falling, you can see terminal velocity rushing to meet him, and all you can do is wait, wait for that horrible confirmation through sound.

Would it be worth it in the end? When he lies there, letting that blinding sun of rage scorch skin down to ash, will he feel satisfied? You doubt it.

The world could never be enough to quell the fires of loss, how could it ever hope to be?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I know it's short, but I had a word limit. Feel free to let me know what you think!


End file.
